


Father's Day Breakfast

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Donuts instead, Father's Day, Fluffy family fluff, Gen, Sara can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Bianca have breakfast for Leonard for Father's Day.  And another surprise as well.(Sequel to Mother's Day Breakfast)





	Father's Day Breakfast

Leonard wasn’t known for being a heavy sleeper, but Sara uses her League training to sneak out of the room.

She runs into Bianca’s room and, of course, their daughter is awake.

“Come on, sweet girl.  We’ve got to surprise Daddy today.”

“What’s today?” Bianca asks as they sneak downstairs.

“Today is Father’s Day, just like last month was Mother’s Day.”

“Ohhhh!” the toddler declares, but Sara is pretty sure she doesn’t get it.

Sara pulls out her phone and texts Mick.  “Ready for dropoff.”

Within a few minutes, there’s a light knock at the back door.  Sara opens it and finds a big box and a large thermos.

“Mick, you’re a life saver!” Sara quietly calls, hoping a retreating Mick can still hear her.

“What’s that?” Bianca questions.

“Uncle Mick helped us and bought Daddy’s favorite donuts and coffee for breakfast.”

Sara begins to arrange the donuts on a plate and pours some coffee into Len’s “World’s Greatest Father” mug.

“Ready to surprise Daddy?” she asks the little girl.

“Yep!”

“Ok, one last thing.”  She runs to the living room and gets a bag from under the couch.  Inside is a small shirt that says, “I’m the BIG sister!”

“Let’s put this on you…” she says, helping her daughter into it.  “And let’s wake up Daddy!”

They head upstairs and find that Leonard is still asleep.

“Daddy!” Bianca calls, getting Len to wake up (and sit up) much faster than Sara intended.   “Happy Father’s Day!”

Leonard groggily turns to his girls.  “Good morning…”

Bianca leaps onto the bed near Leonard's feet, and Sara puts the tray next to Leonard.  “Sorry for the severe wake up call.”

“That’s ok.  You brought donuts and coffee, so I’ll forgive.  How did you leave the house without me knowing?”

“Delivery,” Sara says with a wink.

“Everyone’s conspiring against me!” he jokes.   “Thank you, very much, little bird.  Did you help Mommy set this up?”

“Yep!  Because you and Unca Mick says that Mommy can’t cook!”

Leonard laughs.  Well, she wasn’t wrong…

He smiles and looks down at her.  Suddenly, her shirt catches his attention.

“Bianca… what does your shirt say?”

“I dunno.  Mommy wouldn’t tell me,” she says, reaching for a donut.

He pulls at the shirt a bit to get a better view, then looks to Sara next.  “Canary?”

“Congratulations, Daddy,” Sara says, beaming back at him.

“Are you serious?”

She rolls her eyes.  “Would I kid about something like this?  Of course, I’m serious!”

“Little bird, would you like to know what your shirt says?” Leonard asks.

Bianca looks up, mouth full of donut.  “Shure,” she mutters through the food.

“It says, ‘I’m the big sister.’  Do you know what that means?”

“Nope.”

“Well, it means that we’re having another baby and you are going to be that baby’s awesome big sister.”

Bianca shrugs.  “Ok.”

Sara can only laugh.  “Well, she’ll figure it out later.  Donuts are the priority.”

Leonard leans over and kisses his wife.  The mother of his _children_.  He knows there’s no chance he deserves any of this, but he’s certainly grateful to have them.

“Think you’re ready to handle two of them?” Sara asks.

“I’ve always been a fan of challenges.  This is no different.”  He puts a hand on her middle.  “I love you so much, Sara.”

She puts a hand on top of his.  “I love you, too, Len.”

He kisses her gently and then moves over her stomach.  “And I love you too… baby with nickname to be determined.”

“Daddy!” Bianca giggles.  “Why are you talking to Mommy’s tummy?”

“Because that’s where the new baby is growing.”

Bianca scrunches her face up and then shrugs.  “Ok.”

“I hope she’s this easy going once the baby gets here,” Sara laughs.

“I don’t know, assassin.  She’s got us as parents.  Easy going isn’t on her resume.”

“I suppose you’re right.  Now, pass me a donut.  Baby’s hungry!”

Leonard chuckles as he passes her the plate.  After years of hating Father’s Day, he’s really starting to see the appeal of it.


End file.
